hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Feitan Portor/Image Gallery
|-|Appearance= Other_fei.png|Feitan Headshot Feitann.jpg|Feitan's Full body appearance Genei fei.jpg|Feitan's Anime design Feitan_Design_2.jpg|Feitan's second design |-|2011 Anime= Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe Feitan, Paku and Machi after Phantom Troupe create.jpg|Feitan during the founding of the Phantom Troupe Young feitan.png|Young Feitan The Phantom troup arrive at York Shin City 2011.png|Feitan, with other members of the Troupe, arrives in Yorknew City We'll skip the formalities.JPG|Feitan at the auction. Feitan and Franklin Auction.png|Feitan and Franklin during the auction Chrollo's Plan.png|Chrollo's Plan ScreenShot016.jpg|The Phantom Troupe look at the paper detailing whom the Nostrade Bodyguards are Feitan-5.png|Feitan and Phinks versus the mafia Confronting Paku.png|Feitan and Phinks go against Pakunoda and Machi Shot by memory bomb.png|Shot by Pakunoda's Memory Bomb Time x To x Retreat.png|Pakunoda dies Phinks and Feitan at the auction.png|Feitan and Phinks meet Gon and Killua during the auction Gon and Killua see Phinks and Feitan.png|Feitan runs after Gon and Killua Feitan and phinks auction.png|Feitan and Phinks leaving the auction Phantom Troupe to Greed Island.jpg|Feitan, Phinks, Shalnark and Kortopi on their way to Greed Island Phantom Troupe In GI.png|In Greed Island A × Lawless × Home.png|The Phantom Troupe arrive at Meteor City The_Phantom_Troupe_arrive_at_Meteor_City.png|Feitan with the other Troupe members Feitan looking at Phinks.png|Feitan looking at Phinks Hunter X Hunter - 96 - Large 36-2-.jpg|With his umbrella Feitan's umbrella.png|Feitan's umbrella Feitan's concealed sword.png|Feitan's concealed sword Feitan vs Zazan.gif|Feitan vs Zazan Feitan using Ko against Zazan.jpg|Feitan uses Ko against Zazan Feitan holding his concealed sword.jpg|Feitan holding his concealed sword Feitan_aura.jpg|Feitan unleashes his aura Pain_Packer_2011.png|Full body appearance of Pain Packer Feitan Pain Packer-1.jpg|Pain Packer feitan's rising sun.gif|Feitan's rising sun Rising_Sun-1.jpg|Feitan's Rising Sun Feitan Pain Packer-4.png|Feitan talking his native language in Pain Packer form Zazan defeated.jpg|Feitan with Zazan's corpse Hunter X Hunter - 97 - Large 39-2-.jpg|The aftermath in Meteor City Huncyclopedia - Feitan.jpg|Feitan as he is featured in Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Feitan (Official Artwork).PNG|Feitan's official artwork Ryodan9.jpg|Younger Feitan The Phantom troup arrive at York Shin City.png|The Phantom Troupe arrive at Yorknew City Episode 52.png|The Phantom Troupe members in an air balloon Episode 59.png|Nobunaga and Feitan looking for Gon and Killua Episode 63.png|The Phantom Troupe gathers Episode 70.png|Pakunoda sharing her last knowledge with the Phantom Troupe Episode 76.png|Feitan kills Latarza |-|Manga= Chap 71 - Nobunaga, Franklin, Machi and Feitan arrive in Yorknew.png Chap 97 - Feitan.png|Feitan kills the Mafiosi Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Feitan and other Phantom Troupe members celebrate Feitan's sword.jpg|Feitan's sword Feitan armored.jpg|Feitan's Pain Packer Feitan Pain Packer.jpg|Feitan uses Rising Sun to defeat Zazan Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Feitan ranks 5th in arm wrestling |-|Chapter Covers= 225_10_Part_3.png|Chapter 225 |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Feitan and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of Volume 12 |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Feitan and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening 765750posteryorkshin.png|Feitan and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena Arc Phantom troup opening 4.png|Feitan in the fourth opening |-|Movie= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Feitan and the Phantom Troupe prior the Kurta Clan massacre. Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Feitan on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Feitan on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Feitan on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Feitan Pain Packer Battle Cardass.jpg|Feitan summoning the Rising Sun. Feitan card 1.jpg|Feitan Card 01 Feitan card 2.jpg|Feitan Card 02 Feitan card 3.jpg|Feitan Card 03 Feitan card 4.jpg|Feitan Card 04 Feitan card 5.jpg|Feitan Card 05 Feitan card 6.jpg|Feitan Card 06 Feitan card 7.jpg|Feitan Card 07 Feitan card 8.jpg|Feitan Card 08 Feitan card 9.jpg|Feitan Card 09 Feitan card 10.jpg|Feitan Card 10 Feitan card 11.jpg|Feitan Card 11 Feitan card 12.jpg|Feitan Card 12 Feitan card 13.jpg|Feitan Card 13 Feitan card 14.jpg|Feitan Card 14 Feitan card 15.jpg|Feitan Card 15 Feitan card 16.jpg|Feitan Card 16 Feitan Card 17.jpg|Feitan Card 17 Feitan Card 20.jpg|Feitan Card 18 xFeitan01.jpg|Feitan Card 19 xFeitan02.jpg|Feitan Card 20 Feitan card.jpeg|Feitan Card 21 Feitan Card 22 SR+.jpg|Feitan Card 22 Feitan Card 23 SR+.jpg|Feitan Card 23 Feitan Card 24 SR.jpg|Feitan Card 24 Feitan Card 25 SR+.jpg|Feitan Card 25 Feitan Card 26 SSR.jpg|Feitan Card 26 Feitan Card 27 SSR+.jpg|Feitan Card 27 Feitan Card 28 SSR.jpg|Feitan Card 28 Feitan Card 29 SSR+.jpg|Feitan Card 29 111 xFeitan13.jpg 112 xFeitan14.jpg 146 xFeitan17.jpg 147 xFeitan18.jpg 161 xFeitan21.jpg 181 xFeitan22.jpg 182 xFeitan23.jpg 25 xFeitan38.jpg 101 xFeitan43.jpg 102 xFeitan44.jpg 05 xFeitan49.jpg 06 xFeitan50.jpg 3196813443_1_10_sIFFtFZm.jpg 00000542.png 00000542_1_.png 00001412.png 00001412_1_.png 00001593.png 00001593_1_.png 12011538_58_.png 12011538_58_2.png 12011538(7).png Feitan (5).png Feitan (6).png Feitan (7).png Feitan (8).png Feitan (9).png Feitan (10).png Feitan (11).png Feitan (12).png Feitan (13).png Feitan (14).png Feitan (17).png HxH Cards-8- (1).png Card1779.jpg Feitan chibi 01.png Feitan Card122.jpg